Lo que yo buscaba
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [Mu x Shaka] [One Shot] Dos cartas... algunas lágrimas... y un quedáte conmigo


_**Hi again!... les presento otro de mis fics; esta vez las parejas cambian solo un poco xD, y es que no sé que me ha dado por hacerlo así… creo que no debería juntarme tanto con estas personas xD… son bromas…**_

**_Bueno, este fic contiene mucho ANGST –k novedad vdd? xD-, en fin, espero que lo disfruten leyendo, como yo escribiendo_**

Name: Lo que yo buscaba

Género: Romance/Angst

Pareja: Mu x Shaka

Capítulos: Único, ONE-SHOT

Extras: POV de Mu y Shaka, pensamientos en cursiva, acciones en normal

Inspirada en la canción, Yo quisiera de Reik –no es song fic-

**-:-:-:-**

_**POV DE MU**_

En esta ocasión, no quiero hacer nada más, que escribir; pero no cualquier cosa; si no una carta para ti.

_-o- Una vez más, me encuentro en mi habitación. Es casi media noche y no puedo conciliar el sueño… Siento pesadez y cansancio en todo mi cuerpo; pero eso no me ayuda, mi mente no deja de pensarte. _

_Sé que eres feliz con él, después de haber sufrido los desamores de Saga y Milo, ahora eres todo suyo. ¿Cómo sucedió? Eso no lo sé. ¿Lo amas de verdad? Eso jamás te lo eh preguntado…_

_Le tenga casi tanto miedo a tu felicidad, como tú al amor._

_Pero son injustos mis sentimientos porque son egoístas. Sé lo mucho que has sufrido con tus otros amores ¡Vaya que lo sé!... Después de todo, siempre venías a buscarme para que te consolara. _

_A menudo me pregunto si tendré el valor de decirte lo que siento; pero no puedo Shaka… ¡Te juro que no puedo! Cada vez que abro la boca para decirlo, las palabras mueren en mis labios, terminando solo en una sonrisa nerviosa… cuando tu mirada se posa en mi, haciéndome sentir extraño y débil al mismo tiempo..._

_Eres tan hermoso, que no comprendo el motivo para que ellos rompan tu corazón de una manera tan vil, y que vengas a buscarme a mi, sintiéndote miserable… cuando tú eres un ser tan pacifico… _

_¿Cuál es el motivo para que ellos te dejen así?... Todo lo que dices es "no Funcionó" _

_¿Por qué no funciona?... ¿Ellos son mucho para ti?... ¿Tú eres mucho para ellos?... ¿Por qué Shaka?... _

_Las mismas preguntas siempre se clavan en mi mente, produciéndome un dolor incomparable que solo se calmaría si tan solo pudieras responderme esas simples preguntas… Por que yo te amo y me duele verte en ese estado…-o-_

Mientras suspiro al escribir estas líneas; siento mis propias lágrimas humedecer mis mejillas, pensando en que quizá, nunca sabrás que eres la razón de mi existir… lo único que vale la pena en mi vida que es tan vacía…

Dejo la pluma a un lado y tapo mi rostro con amabas manos... _Lo admito, soy débil, quizá por eso los prefieres a ellos antes que a mi ¿No es así?_

Algo llama ahora mi atención, oigo un ruido en la puerta… alguien toca con timidez. Me levantó desconcertado mientras seco mis menillas con el dorso de mi mano, y voy para abrir la puerta.

_Es más de media noche, ¿Quién podría ser?_

La respuesta es inmediata, dos brazos me aprisionan con fuerza por el tórax y un hermoso cabello rubio nubla mi vista unos segundos, después siento un peso en mi hombro, y me doy cuenta de que eres tú, la persona más importante para mí… y hasta estos momentos la que me había quitado el sueño.

Sé que mis ojos se han abierto más de lo necesario notándose sorprendidos, mi boca ah hecho lo mismo dejando al descubierto mi blanca dentadura, levemente apretada…

_Esta noche me has tomado por sorpresa, no creí verte y menos a esa hora, y aunque tu presencia es grata, desearía no encontrarte en esas circunstancias. _

Maquinalmente mis brazos te rodean por la cintura, recargo mi mentón en tu hombro y aspiro el dulce aroma de tu cuerpo… la esencia de los sales gemelos saliendo de ti

-"¿Shala?"- Te llamó con suavidad alejándome de ti solo algunos centímetros para mirarte a la cara; tus ojos azules están enrojecidos… pero aún siguen siendo hermosos… de eso no hay duda…

-"No funcionó"- Murmuras agachando de nuevo la mirada y abrazándome con más fuerza; yo correspondo abrazándote también, acariciando tu espalda… tu cabello… tratando de hacerte sentir amado… -"Ya no lo haré… ya no…"- Susurras desesperado al tiempo que mueves la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro

-"Calma"- Te digo suavemente y me separo de ti, tomando tus manos entre las mías mientras te jaló levemente –"Ven conmigo"- Caminas conmigo sin dejar de sollozar

_Es tan increíble, como un ser tan perfecto y pasivo, que antes era tan fuerte… puede convertirse en un indefenso ángel…_

Me siento en la cama y te siento a mi lado, tú solo recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro, luego la deslizas y la recuerdas en mis piernas mientras cierras los ojos, yo solo me limito a acariciar tu cabeza con la palma de mi mano.

**-:-:-:-**

_**POV de Shaka:**_

_Tus caricias siempre se sienten tan bien, y es todo lo que necesito: estar contigo para sentirme protegido y olvidarme de todo lo demás. _

_Sé que muchas veces te preguntas el porque de mis lágrimas, o la razón de que yo siempre venga a buscarte para encontrar refugio, y aunque mis labios se nieguen a darte semejante respuesta… yo la tengo muy presente en mi cabeza y en mi corazón… _

Quiero decirte lo que sucedió, y que sepas de una vez quien es el causante de tanto dolor; pero si lo digo ahora… serás tú el que sufra… y yo no quiero eso Mu. Así que solo me limitaré a sufrir por los dos, llorando mi pena en tus rodillas, por esa persona que no puede amarme…

-"Shaka"- Susurras agachando levemente la cabeza, provocando que abra los ojos y mire hacia la nada –"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Me dirás que pasó?"

_Esa pregunta no quiero respondértela, me niego a acordarme de que pasó con Aioria esta noche… por favor, no me interrogues… no esta noche… ni ninguna otra... _

Cierro mis ojos de nuevo para evitar que sigas…

-"Shaka, tenemos que hablar"- Es tan frustrante el que quieras saber y que yo no quiera responderte; así que abro de nuevo los ojos, incorporándome y mirándote con cierto enojo por tu persistencia. Tú solo te limitas a mirar para otro lado

-"Ya te dije que no funciono"- Respondo como si eso fuera suficiente para ti, y yo sé que no lo es…

-"Pero siempre es la misma excusa"- Esta vez me miras, y no solo tu mirada me inquieta, si no también tus palabras, tu insistencia y la poca paciencia que tienes para conmigo

-"Si tanto te molesta"- Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia la puerta que no cerraste a mi llagada, para salir de la habitación

-"No lo dije por eso"- Murmuras

-"Olvidalo, esta claro que fue un error venir"- Finalizo sin voltear la mirada, caminando con paso decidido para irme; pero tú me detienes tomando la mano que recargué hace unos momentos en el marco de la puerta, obligándole por instinto a mirarte

-"Prometo no pedirte más explicaciones… pero no te vayas Shaka, quédate conmigo"

Esas dos palabras me taladran el corazón, moviendo mis sentidos y afectando mi sentimiento para llorar, haciendo que de mis ojos broten algunas lágrimas que quiero esconder con mis manos.

No sé en que momento perdí el control, tampoco sé que hacer para dejar de llorar; pero siento tus brazos rodearme con fuerza y si abro mis ojos para mirar lo que hay a mi alrededor, podría darme cuenta que estoy en el suelo contigo, de rodillas hundiendo mi cara en tu abdomen con desesperación… sin poder controlarme…

Te abrazo con más fuerza, aferrándome a ti con una desesperación que jamás creía sentir. Sabiendo, que más que nunca quieres saber la razón de mi llanto tan desesperado; pero estoy seguro que si te lo dijera, quien estaría en esta extraña posición, tratando de sentirse un poco más fuerte… serias tú…

**-:-:-:-**

_**POV de Mu:**_

¿Qué tiene de malo esa palabra? ¿Por qué con tan solo oírla, el poco coraje que tenias y que mostrabas hacia a mi, desapareció en segundos? ¿Es acaso lo que tú les dices a ellos cuando rompen tu corazón?

Sé que no puedo hacer nada para consolarte, así como tampoco lo puedo hacer para evitar llorar por ti al sentirme tan inútil

A veces me pregunto si amarte es un error; pero luego llego a la conclusión de que eres quien más merece mi corazón, porque eres hermoso, noble y a pesar de que siempre te mantienes en de vanidad… hoy lloras como un niño pequeño en mi regazo.

Unos minutos después, cansado de tanto llorar, caes rendido por el sueño, y al contemplar tu semblante tan lleno de paz, no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escape de mis labios.

No quiero despertarte, más me gustaría que durmieras lo más cómodo posible; por ello te cargo en mis brazos como a un niño… mi niño, te deposito en mi cama mientras te veo dormir y quizá soñar… te ves tan… en paz…

Te cubro con la manta, deposito un dulce en tu frente y salgo de mi habitación para ir a prepararme un té o algo que me calme, antes de que termine cayéndome a pedazos.

Te hecho un vistazo por ultima vez y cierro la puerta detrás de mi.

**-:-:-:-**

_**POV de Shaka:**_

Siento un suave aroma a mi alrededor, son lavandas y hierbas silvestres… es inconfundible… este aroma es tuyo, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar…

Abro los ojos con pesadez, incorporándome lentamente, mientras trato de recocer ese lugar… ¿Será tu lecho?... ¿Este lugar es tu cama?... al parecer si, no lo reconozco como mío, y como de tu aroma esta inundada toda la habitación, ya no me cabe la menor duda

¿Pero donde te has metido?

Me levanto de la cama, poniéndome la manta que antes me cobijaba como capa, y cubriéndome todo el cuerpo, porque siento mucho frío.

Creo que ya es hora de que sepas el porque mis relaciones nunca funcionan, antes no me consideraba capaz de decirlo; pero ahora, con el trato tan brusco y poco amable para contigo, creo que es la única manera de pagarte lo que siempre has hecho por mi, y que aún a pesar de todo, sigas conmigo… apoyándome… como el gran amigo que eres.

Me siento en la silla, junto a la mesa donde a veces solemos comer juntos; y no puedo evitar, que mis ojos se claven en una hoja blanca con letra que no es de nadie más que tuya

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato; pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito distraerme para no pensar en lo que voy a decirte cuando entres a tu cuarto. Mis ojos se posan sobre el papel, y tratan de asimilar cada palabra con sumo cuidado…

«_ Una vez más, me encuentro en mi habitación. Es casi media noche y no puedo conciliar el sueño… Siento pesadez y cansancio en todo mi cuerpo; pero eso no me ayuda, mi mente no deja de pensarte.»_

¿Es acaso una carta de amor?... parece dirigida a una persona que amas… ¿Será acaso Shiru?

¿Debo seguir leyendo? Temo que mi corazón no lo resistiría… Y sin embargo, quiero saber más que nunca, quien es el dueño de tus pensamientos, aquél ser que te provoca tanto insomnio y por el que siempre te quejas.

_«Sé que eres feliz con él, después de haber sufrido los desamores de Saga y Milo…»_

Mis pupilas comienzan a temblar, la mano que sostiene el papel con dicho secreto… a comenzado a temblar sin control y el corazón que se alberga en mi pecho, late con tal rapidez que incluso el aire ah comenzado a faltarles a mis pulmones y a mi cerebro, haciendo nula la capacidad para pensar…

_¿Acaso te estas refiriendo a mi? ¿Soy esa persona a la que te refieres en tu carta? _

Tengo que saberlo o moriré, es mi única esperezan para poder sobre vivir

Leo cada línea con sumo cuidado, regresando a veces para saber que lo que leía era cierto, sintiendo tan propio tu dolor que las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis blancas mejillas, humedeciendo una vez más, mis ojos azules…

Y no lo puedo creer… simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Eh terminado de leer la carta, con el corazón en mi estomago, produciéndome ese extraño cosquilleo, abrazando con fuerza la carta contra mi pecho, recordando tus dulces palabras…

«_ Por que yo te amo y me duele verte en ese estado» _

Una sonrisa se asoma por mis labios, la misma que siempre logras cuando me sonríes o cuando tratas de animarme… una sonrisa de la que solo tú eres merecedor… porque yo también te amo…

Tomo una hoja en blanco de tu mesa, la pluma… y comienzo escribirte, tratando de ser lo más sincero posible contigo…

Luego tomo mi carta, dejo la mía sobre la mesa… y salgo de tu habitación…

**-:-:-:-**

_**POV DE MU**_

Esta mañana, despertando de mi sueño, me pregunto el lugar a donde te fuiste ayer por la noche, cuando regresé pensé encontrarte aún dormido; pero mi sorpresa fue otra, cuando lo encontré vacío… ¿No querías dormir conmigo?

Hoy me levanto más triste que nunca, con la intención de escribirte aunque sea mi pesar en este momento… Tratando de terminar tu carta, porque como esa muchas más…

Apenas mis manos toman la pluma, y mis ojos se posan sobre el papel. Me doy cuenta de que la letra con la que está escrita no es mía… Agarro la hoja con las manos temblando a más no poder, la pego a mis ojos y siento que el mundo se me viene encima…

La letra es tuya, de eso no hay duda… y si tú escribiste eso… entonces…

¡Has leído mi carta!

Sé que mi cara se ha puesto levemente pálida, mezclada con un tono casi enrojecido, mi corazón parece querer salir de mi pecho por lo rápido que palpita y cada parte de mi cuerpo, de repente comienza a temblar.

No sé si quiero leer la carta y saber que por ella te has ido, diciendo en cada palabra que no podrías amarme por amar a otros antes que a mí… Temo tanto… y sin embargo, mis ojos no paran de leer…

_«Por primera vez, en toda mi vida, me siento feliz. Sé que la felicidad y la vida son tan solo un leve parpadeo comparado con la grandeza del universo; pero en estos instantes agradezco a Buda el que por fin pueda sonreír y sentirme de esta manera… _

_Mi vida ahora tiene un sentido y un propósito ajeno al de ser caballero de la orden de Athena, porque ahora tengo algo que me inspira más sentimientos y que vale mucho más para mi que toda riqueza sobre la tierra… ¿Y sabes que más?_

_¡Todo es gracias a ti! La persona más importante en mi vida y que ha ocupado mis pensamientos siempre… a cada instante… en cada omento… a cada hora… en todo lugar… _

_¿La razón? Porque nunca fui tan feliz como cuando leí tu carta, y jamás me sentí tan bien en brazos de nadie, que no fueras tú. _

_Siempre temí que amaras a alguien más que no fuera yo, alguien como Shiru… y tú sabes a la perfección porque te lo digo… y la sola idea de perderte me hacia sentir miserable; así que en vez de que me destruyeras tú, fui a destruirme en brazos de Saga, Milo y Aioria…_

_Pero como sabes, nunca resultó… Y la razón es simple, ellos no son lo que yo buscaba, porque lo que yo quería a ti… mi amado carnero…»_

Mi corazón baja de nuevo hasta mi estomago y late como loco, produciéndome esa sensación de mariposas que siempre suelo sentir cuando estas junto a mi… ¿Entonces me amas?... mis ojos vuelven a leer tu carta

«_Sé que dudas de mi palabra, te comprendo; pero es la verdad, porque no hay ser más puro, noble y hermoso, que merezca tanto mi corazón como tú… _

_Te amo Mu_

_Quédate conmigo_

_Shaka»_

No puedo evitar estrujar la carta contra mi pecho, secar las lágrimas de mis ojos con la palma de mi mano e ir corriendo en dirección a tu templo.

Ahora comprendo porque esa palabra te lastima tanto, sé porque dudaste en decirme tus sentimientos y también, sé la razón por la cual yo nunca pude dejar de amarte.

**-:-:-:-**

_**POV de Shaka:**_

Sentado bajos los sales gemelos, observo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Ellos me miran confundidos, después se miran mutuamente y juraría que puedo leer odio en sus miradas; pero es que no comprenden que no tienen la culpa de nada… y si hay un culpable ese soy yo… ni siquiera Mu lo es…

Sé que es difícil lo que voy a decir; pero tengo que hacerlo, es la única manera de que yo este en paz de nuevo y que ellos vivan su vida como debe ser… al lado de quien si los puede amar de verdad…

-"¿Para que hemos venido?"- Gruñe Milo cruzándose de brazo, él cree que me ama; pero su propia mente lo engaña… su amor verdadero se encuentra de camino a mi templo, después de leer la nota que le deje a Milo, y que este olvidó sobre la mesa.

-"Si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, mejor vete"- Dice Saga con frialdad. También cree que esta enamorado de mí, cuando yo sé a la perfección, que su amor de antaño sigue esperando por él… aunque se encuentre algo confundido

-"Mi pregunta estaba dirigida a Shaka"- Responde Milo con enojo

-"¿Pueden dejar ya de discutir?"- Habla Aioria. Quizá de los cuatro, sea el más confundido, sus sentimientos hacia mi están muy por debajo del amor… él solo me respeta y me admira, no me ama…

-"¡A ti nadie te esta hablando!"- Grita Saga poniéndose en pie

-"Si, tú cállate…"

-"Tú también Milo"

-"¡No tienes derecho a ordenarme!"- Grita poniéndose en pie

-"¡Soy superior a ti!"- Saga lo imita

-"¡Tú solo eres un don nadie!"- Amenaza Milo

-"¡SILENCIO!"- Grité lo más fuerte que pude, ahora todos me miran sorprendidos. –"Es muy importante para mi, hablar con ustedes"- Los tres vuelven a sentarse en el pasto, suspiro y comienzo a hablar

-"Saga, tú sabes que siempre fuiste una persona muy importante para mi…"- Aioria y Milo lo fulminaron con la mirada

-o-o-o-

Ahora estoy solo, ellos se han marchado, y aunque sé que mis palabras les han dolido demasiado… sé que encontraran lo que andan buscando sin necesidad de mí

Sé que Camus –quien esta enamorado de Milo-, no dejara pasar la oportunidad para decirle lo que siente, y aunque Milo al principio se niegue… sé que aceptara que esa enamorado de él. Shura también descubrirá en la debilidad de Aioria… que su hermano no es lo que él quiere… Tal vez antes se amaban; pero las cosas han cambiado… Y ahora Aioros esta enamorado de Saga, lo ah amado desde siempre… y estoy seguro de que en él en el fondo… conserva ese sentimientos por Sagitario

Yo no quise herirlos, simplemente quiera morirme yo, destruir lo que sentía por ti; pero como ya sabes… todo fue en vano…

Algo llama mi atención. No te vi entrar antes… y sin embargo, sé que estas ahí, parado a unos metros lejos de mi… observándome sentado bajo los sales gemelos. Siento el calor en mis mejillas, lo que significa que me eh sonrojado; así que abro los ojos y me levanto

Tú me sonríes… yo te sonrío…

Muestras con signo triunfante la carta que escribí para ti, yo saco de mi bolsillo un papel blanco… el cual, sé que reconoces como tuyo…

Nuestra sonrisa y el rubor de nuestras mejillas, aumentan sin control… Y entonces… ambos corremos para encontrarnos y fundirnos en un abrazo…

Porque yo te amo y tú me amas…

Porque las palabras no hacen falta…

Y porque tú eres lo que yo buscaba…

-:-:-:-

**_Espero que les gustara este fic… en realidad me costo trabajo porque siempre escribi de Camus x Milo… y bueno… este era de una pareja diferente… así k… espero les gustara… _**

_**Nos leemos en otra ocasión… **_

**_Chao!_**

Nota: Sorry x no ponerles lo que Shaka le dijo a cada uno… es que no supe que ponerles… pero les prometo, si es que les interesa saberlo, que haré un fic donde salgan todos para que le entiendan mejor… Sayonara!


End file.
